Polluting America
by MasterYodaOfYaoi
Summary: America had refused to join the League of Nations. So England, France, Russia and a reluctant Japan decide to "convince" him otherwise...


My friend Sam wanted a fetish story involving whips, handcuffs, blindfolds, and a vibrator. So I decided on this...interesting...piece of literature.

I hope you enjoy it.

**-ooo-**

America woke, groggily, to the sound of water dripping. He assumed the faucet was leaking again, so he got up to turn it off. However, he soon noticed he wasn't in his bed nor could he see. Once his senses came to him, he realized something was covering his eyes and he wasn't even lying down; he was standing with his arms up above him, chained to something. Unable to feel the warmth of his clothes, he assumed he was naked.

"Wh-what's going on?" he breathed evenly, trying to stay calm.

"You're here to be…persuaded," a voice answered from somewhere above him. Fighting the fear that threatened to consume him, Alfred listened as each step brought the stranger closer and closer to him.

"Persuaded?" he repeated, "Persuaded for what?"

"You see, we find it unacceptable that you refuse to join the League of Nations. Therefore, we've decided to convince you to change your mind," another voice explained from the same high place. Alfred figured it to be the entrance, so he had to be in a basement of some sort.

"England, I didn't think you'd be able to come so early," the first voice commented, chuckling.

"Arthur?" America said incredulously. The man's shoes tapped as he came down the stairs. A hand pressed against Alfred's chest and a kiss was planted on his cheek.

"How's my boy doing?" England teased before pinching his cheek, "We're going to have fun today, Alfy."

"What's going on?" America asked again with a more demanding urgency. Other voices and steps filtered into the room as hands travelled across his body. He shivered at the unwelcome feeling of being touched by strangers.

"France, wait. He should have a chance to speak before we begin." The hands pulled away.

"Anything to say to your audience?" England whispered, stroking his jaw. Alfred shot his head back, spitting towards the hand.

"Fuck you!"

"Oh don't worry," France laughed, "We'll get there soon enough." Suddenly, the hands returned in numbers and were joined by lips that sampled his skin.

"Mmmm, he tastes delicious Arthur," France moaned as his lips travelled up and up until America felt him tonguing his nipple. He bit his lip to stay silent, but as Francis sucked, his face gained the blush of pleasure while his shaft rose to an erection.

"He's already so stiff," another voice remarked, "He's such a perverse man."

"Strange to hear that coming from you, Russia."

"Is it?" he laughed, "I had no idea." More steps were heard before warmth surrounded Alfred's cock. A wet tongue licked around his head before starting to suck. France was nibbling on his nipple, so it couldn't be him.

"Such a good boy," England cooed, pressing against the back of his body. So it wasn't him either. That left Russia to be the one blowing him. He kissed the nape of his neck and slid a hand down Alfred's spine, bringing a shiver with it. He slapped his ass suddenly to make America yip and jump forward. He could hear Russia gag on his member while France bit down roughly on his tender flesh.

"Don't move," he growled. As if taunting him, Arthur spread his legs and rubbed a finger against his now exposed anus. Another hand slid around to his lips and darted into his mouth. They kept him from objecting and thrust against his tongue. The strange, filthy feeling that filled him increased and as everything molded together into one intense pleasure that boiled over and filled Russia's mouth. He swallowed the seed before pulling away, giving the tip a tender kiss.

"I thank America for this wonderful meal," he chuckled. Alfred tried to insult him, but couldn't work the words around the moving digits. That's when he realized the fingers moving weren't only in his mouth. England had pushed fingers into his rectum and was driving them deeper. France hadn't stopped his licking until now. At first, America thought he was watching England but then he barely heard footsteps across the room.

"It's about time you came. I thought you'd gotten cold feet," he said to the stranger. There was a mumbled apology before the steps came over to Alfred.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to ignore you there, mon jouet." Francis gave his chest a kiss before descending onto his untouched nipple. Another mouth – it felt smaller than the first one – slid the head of his length into its mouth, sucking hard. It felt amazing in that strange way that Alfred was starting to get familiar with. It didn't take long before he was hard again and the mouth dipped further, swallowing him to the base. It bobbed back and forth, slower than the first. It was like this mouth was savoring him, tasting him. He found himself enjoying it as he moaned against France's heated licks and thrust into the mouth in tempo with England's plunging fingers.

"Join us and you can have this every day, Alfred," England hissed into his ear. He pulled his hand away from Alfred's mouth to hear his answer. As wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him, it was all America could do to not ask for it. He was better than this. He was the hero. He didn't need to succumb to their dirty methods.

"N-never!" he gasped as he came again into the mouth that was sucking on him. It pulled away with a retch and he then heard spitting and coughing.

"Th-there's so much," a familiar voice hissed. Alfred instantly recognized Japan.

"Kiku, how could you?" he questioned. They had been such good friends. How could a friend do such a degrading thing?

"It's for everyone, Alfred. We need your help and if this is the only way to get it…then so be it." With that, the mouth returned to lick along his cock. This time, however, America felt no pleasure. He even managed to keep from getting hard.

"England, I think I'm doing it wrong," Japan had pulled away to say. Alfred couldn't help but laugh.

"No, you're just wasting your time on me! I'm immune to your tricks!" he added, "I'll never join you!" There was a long silence as France and Japan backed away. England, however, continued to stroke inside of him as he leaned forward to kiss his neck.

"Are you sure?" he muttered, biting at his lobe. In response - as politely as possible - Alfred threw his head back to smash it into Arthur's. The man pulled away from him, swearing. Despite the small ruckus he had caused, America drowned out the commotion and enjoyed the moment of peace he'd created for himself. They were out of their sick ideas. They would free him soon. And being the wonderful country he was, he'd forgive them. It's not like he had a choice, though. Who would believe what had happened?

Suddenly, a cracking noise broke him from his silence, followed by words that threw away all his hope of freedom.

"If you won't join us, then we've prepared a different tactic," England laughed. Before America could even think, something struck him in the back, leaving behind a painful sting. Another came.

Then another.

And another.

It didn't take long for him to understand that he was being whipped. He bit his lip roughly, refusing to give in. He could feel warm blood stream down his body and could practically taste the iron in it. Alfred felt sick to his stomach knowing that the man who had raised him was doing now doing this to him.

"I hate you s-ah!" he cried out as another blow assailed him. Tears crept to his eyes and he let out a pathetic whimper. He wanted it to stop; this was even worse than before. That was humiliating. This was painful and humiliating. It just wasn't fair. Why couldn't things be fair for him?

"No more. Please," he sobbed almost silently, "Stop this." England's cruel laughter filled the room and he could hear the whip get drawn back for another strike.

"Arthur stop!" There was the sound of feet moving and instead of pain, America felt nothing. Only the air in the room touched his back. It should've stung terribly, but already the wounds were growing numb. Actually, now that he thought about it, he was starting to feel dizzy…

"What's gotten into you, Japan? Why should we stop?"

"H-he's lost too much blood. You don't want to kill him, do you?"

"No, of course not." There was a frown in Arthur's voice as he dropped the whip, "So I suppose we'll stop this and treat his wounds."

"He'll need to have his back lying straight," Japan explained, trying to undo America's handcuffs. He tried to thank his friend, but couldn't find the strength. Instead, he smiled in his general direction. Instead of his handcuffs being undone, they were lifted off of something and the man felt himself numbly falling, falling…

No, something had caught him. He was being carried, face down to somewhere else. He was set down on a cool surface that was only big enough to support his head and torso. He turned his head to lay his cheek against it, relishing in the change. It felt even better when something warm and damp covered his back. Until, of course, he had regained all the feeling.

"It hurts. Oh god, get it off! It hurts! Please!" he cried as the cloth pressed against his bleeding back. Kiku hushed him, saying it would feel better soon. By the time the wet towel had left, Alfred felt so much better. He could even move his arms.

"Thank you Kiku. If it weren't for you, I…I don't know what would've happened."

"I know. I'm sorry we did that to you, Alfred," Japan helped him sit up to wrap gauze around him. Once it was taped, he let the American rest on the strange surface.

"Wait, what're you…" His friend's surprised tone worried Alfred and he instantly realized he was still wearing the blindfold. He tried to tear it off but the handcuffs were tugged above him and the clink of metal told him that he was chained down again. It wasn't over, he realized. Then they folded his legs so it was like he was riding a horse at a race track. As his ankles were chained into place, he started to thrash around.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Be quiet Kiku. You didn't honestly think we were giving up that easily, did you?" There was a pause. "Oh don't look so shocked. You should've known this was going to happen. Of course, if you don't want to be a part of it, you can leave." England's words held no assurance for Alfred, who froze as he started to piece it all together. His head was hugged and tears dripped onto his face.

"I'm so sorry, my friend," Japan whispered chokingly. He stood up and scrambled up the stairs, probably leaving the house. A hand came and brushed the tears from his cheek.

"We'll be back soon, love. France is feeling hungry, so we're going upstairs for lunch. See you when we're done," England explained as if he was comforting the man. There was a kissing sound and a hand gently smacked his cheek before everyone went upstairs.

"I just need to get my coat!" Russia called to them. The door to the basement shut and instead of hearing him walk towards it and away from him, America heard him approach.

"Heh, you look so cute like that," he admitted, "I just can't help myself." Something was unzipped and then a cock was pressed against Alfred's entrance.

"N-no," he begged softly.

"Be a good boy now and don't say anything. Better yet…" A cloth was shoved into his mouth, gagging him. He tried to protest, but it was an affective gag and his voice had been muffled.

"Perfect." That's all Ivan said before he shoved into America's rectum. He screamed with all his might, tears making tracks down his cheeks. It was to no avail, though. Russia buried himself to the hilt, moaning irresistibly.

"S-so tight!" He started a quick, thrusting motion as Alfred sobbed around the fabric. It hurt so bad, he could hardly believe it was happening. Yesterday had been such an average day…

"Oh, if only Germany were here to try you," he hissed as he slapped the wounds on his back. America arched into the metal, pushing against Russia's shaft on accident. By that accident, he had allowed Ivan to drive against his prostate. His pain starting to fade, he kept his back arched as he moaned.

"Ah, so it's there, huh?" Ivan understood. Rougher than he had started, he slammed into the American while rubbing against the sweet spot. Alfred tried to rock against him, but had no way to move. Noticing this, Russia lifted him enough that he could pull him closer with each thrust. With America's willingness, it didn't take long before Ivan was at his limit.

"A-Alfred," he groaned, "I'm gonna cum in your ass, alright?" Uncaring of his reply, the larger country gave one more thrust before shooting his seed into him. As warmth spread through him, Alfred felt his own body getting close to climax. He tried grinding his hips against Russia but was interrupted by a door slamming open.

"Russia, what the hell are you doing?" England bellowed.

"I'm playing with our new toy," he laughed, still panting slightly. More voices started to protest.

"This is unacceptable. We've given you many second chances and we've looked over your mistakes, hoping you would do better next time, but this is the last straw. Russia, you are hereby expelled from the League of Nations!" Arthur ordered officially.

"You can't-"

"He can and did, Ivan. Now leave!" France reiterated. America was dropped onto the metal, his erection starting to throb excruciatingly. The cloth was pulled from his mouth, coated with his saliva. All his pleasure left him when Russia stomped up the stairs and he was left only with the chill of the basement. The two came downstairs to inspect him, make sure he was okay.

"Alfred, are you alright? Did he hurt you any-"

"I…w-want to…cum," America admitted. Heat rose to his cheeks as he jiggled his hips in desire.

"Should we do it?" France questioned. England walked away, opened something and began to look through it. Alfred listened impatiently, trying to stick his ass out further. He didn't care at this point. His common sense was lost; he just wanted to be fucked.

"We could use this," Arthur walked back over, showing France something. The older man laughed and mumbled something that sounded like agreement. The next thing he knew, something cold was delicately being pushed up his anus. Still impatient, he shoved himself back as much as possible to show he wanted more. In response, it was forced in all the way. He almost asked what it was, but then a switch was clicked and it began to vibrate.

"M-more," he gasped as the vibrator pleasured him. A few more clicks brought it to the highest setting and he moaned against the humming motor.

"England, France! It's terrible! Germany's attacked Poland!" a stranger burst in. He was shouting down from the basement entrance breathlessly, revealing the urgency of his message.

"How bad is it?" France started to walk towards him, followed by a worried England.

"The death toll's two thousand and rising!" The alarmingly high number caused the men to dart upstairs, forgetting the American. Speaking of which, he needed someone to jam it farther up his ass.

"America?" someone mumbled shyly from the shadows, "I-I think I can help you get out of those, if you want." Alfred remembered the owner of the voice from the corner of his mind.

"Canada, can you do me a favor?" he demanded, wasting no time.

"I suppose…"

"Please, start moving it," America jerked his hips in Matthew's direction. There was a moment of hesitation on his part as he set his polar bear on the ground. He mumbled something about being right back to it and made his way to the yearning blond.

"I-I'll be gentle, okay?" he assured, gripping the end of it. Alfred moaned – whether it was misery or pleasure, he couldn't tell – and pressed his forehead into the metal.

"No, give it to me rough. Use all your strength, please."

"But-"

"Let me show you how strong and brave I am," he smiled, "I can handle anything you give me." Only able to obey his distant brother, Canada started to move the vibrating toy, causing America to erupt in moans.

"What have they done to you, Alfred?" he cried quietly as he watched the man's cock twitch, itching to be touched. With an usteady sigh, he reached down and began stroking it. The touch made Alfred's voice hitch so he couldn't reply. But what could he answer with?

_I just asked my brother to fuck me with a vibrator. I'm disgusting. I'm just a pervert now. I've been dirtied, I've…_

He smiled bitterly at the realization.

_I've been polluted._


End file.
